The Truth About Sumi
by haruka300
Summary: This is a story about Sumi's past and how she and Souichiro copes with it. Please read it and review it. This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Truth About Sumi's Past"**

**A/N: Here is a story about Sumi's past. According to me this is the past of Sumi. This is set after Chapter-54 of the manga. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

***Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN HADASHI DE BARA WO FUME NOR THE CHARACTERS. But I do own the story and the plot.**

**Chapter-1**

During the time when Nozomu's father was talking about his beloved wife and his one and only daughter, Nozomu didn't care about it at all. But a dark secret lies behind it.

**~ At The Garden ~**

It was a nice and warm morning as usual. Sumi was taking a stroll outside in the garden. All the while thinking about her husband, Souichiro.

'I wonder how he is doing. How he is. I want to see him again. Sigh if only Nozomu understood our love, if only he understood that I only loved Souichiro.' thought Sumi all along.

It has been two weeks already but no progress were made in making Nozomu understand her plight. While strolling through the garden, suddenly Sumi remembered something that she saw during that time when they were thrown out of their cottage.

'I wonder what it was' thought Sumi.

Feeling bored, she decided to go to her room and take some rest. After lying down in her bed she fell into a deep slumber and thinking that she will definitely find the thruth behind that cross.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

Sumi got up quickly took a quick bath and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Good Morning, Miss Sumi" said Nozomu.

"Good Morning to you too, Nozomu-kun. I was just preparing breakfast for you and your bento. It will be done soon." replied Sumi.

"Okay! I shall wait for you at the table, Miss Sumi." said Nozomu. He left after saying it.

**~ At The Dining Table ~**

'I think I should ask his permission before I do anything orelse it will get worse if I don't tell him.' thought Sumi.

After thinking about it thoroughly Sumi finally got the courage to ask Nozomu for his permission to go see her brother and ask about the cross. But before she could say anything Nozomu announced that they will be visiting his father. Sumi had no other choice but accept the declaration. Sighing she thought about asking for his permission later when they will return home. She went to her room and took a bathe and got ready to go visit Nozomu's father.

She wore a simple and traditional yet an elegant kimono which suited her very much. She looked so stunning in it that Nozomu couldn't take his eyes of her.

"You look beautiful, Miss Sumi. This traditional kimono really did suit you. Shall we leave?" said Nozomu.

"Yes." replied Sumi and went off to Nozomu's father's house.

**~ At Nozomu's Father's House ~**

After arriving at his home (Nozomu's home), Nozomu took Sumi to his father's room. Upon arriving inside the room, Nozomu's father, immediately after seeing Sumi jolted out of the bed and quickly hugged Sumi all the while yelling his wife's name.

"It's definitely you Masako. My eyesight can never lie. It is definitely Masako." said Nozomu's father.

"Kyaaa! Please let me go." Sumi got scared at the reaction and was trying her best to free herself from him.

"Father, please let her go. She isn't mother. She is my fiancé." Nozuma said while he freed Sumi from his father.

"Fiance? Yes she is my fiancé. Congratulate us father. We are going to have our wedding next week." said Nozomu.

"WEDDING? NEXT WEEK? What are you saying Nozomu-kun? Didn't we agree that we will get married only when Miu-chan divorces you?" Sumi desperately asked Nozomu. But a smirk and a sadist smile welcomed her.

"That was just a saying I don't care whether Miu divorces me or not. I only one thing that you are ought to marry me." Nozomu explained to her seriously.

Sumi couldn't take it anymore and ran away from that place. Running all the way where her feet could take her. Finally she reached her destination. Souichiro. She went into the cottage and saw everyone but he was nowhere around. Upon seeing their sister, the siblings tackled her with a huge bear hug. She returned their hug and whispered an 'I am home' to them. Eisuke became happy seeing his little sister but became confused as to why did Sumi come to the cottage so late at evening.

"Is something the matter Sumi? Weren't you supposed to be with Nozomu? Did something happen?" getting no reply Eisuke became worried. He asked her again with a worried voice. As soon as she heard the question again she remembered the talk that happened between Sumi and Nozomu. She broke down to tears and hugged her brother as tightly as she could. Eisuke became more worried.

"What's wrong? Did Nozomu did something to you?" Eisuke asked her worriedly

"Nozomu he -hic- decided that next –hic- week –hic- we will –hic- get –hic- married." As soon as she finished the sentence Sumi cried out more loudly. The baby siblings watched silently as their sister cried bitterly in their elder brother's arms.

After several moments later Sumi calmed down and wiped her tears away. She suddenly remembered about the cross. She looked at Eisuke and asked,

"Brother at that time when we were thrown out of the cottage, I noticed seeing a cross with a cloth attached. It kind of looked expensive since the cloth was a fine silk and the cross looked like it was made of silver. Where did you get that thing from?" Sumi curiously asked Eisuke. But only silence met her answer. She became confused seeing her brother become completely stiff and lowered his gaze. He muttered something under his breath and finally looked up. She became more confused when she saw him smiling a sad smile towards her.

"Sumi I am going to tell you something which will hurt you, but I hope you can forgive me for hiding it from you. If possible after hearing it please do forgive me." Eisuke said to Sumi slowly.

The past of Sumi started to reveal slowly in front of her. What will help will happen to her. Will she be able to bear to hear the truth or find the real cause of her past? Read to find out.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. This is my first time writing a story so please be kind when you review my story and please please please review my story. Thank you for those who will read my story. Until next time.**

**The next chapter will be updated on 25/01/12.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

"Sumi I am going to tell you something which will hurt you, but I hope you can forgive me for hiding it from you. If possible after hearing it please do forgive me." Eisuke said to Sumi slowly.

**Chapter-2**

Sumi was beyond shocked after hearing about her past. She realized one thing that she was a noble woman but who was she? What was her real name? Where was her family? Were they alive or..? Just thinking about it gave her a headache. She kept silent and went away from there silently forgetting the reason of why she even went there at the first place.

**~ At Nozomu's Place ~**

"Where the heck Ms. Sumi ran off to?" Nozomu was screaming all the while and became more worried about Sumi thinking that she might ran off to Souichiro.

"WHERE THE HELL DID MRS. SUMI RUN OFF TO AGAIN!" Nozomu started to throw things around which were close to his grasp. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Sumi and went out for searching her.

At the same time Sumi was running as fast her feet could take her. She ran and ran all the way to Nozomu's house. 'Nozomu-kun will again go berserk if I don't go home right now.' thought Sumi.

Running as fast as she could she came home. Upon reaching home she heard a lot of noises coming from inside the house. 'Did Nozomu-kun found out about where I went?' as she thought about it she became more and more tensed. She slowly walked towards the house. As soon as she stepped a foot, Nozomu came out and saw Sumi standing there.

"Mrs. Sumi?" Nozomu asked her with confusion and relief.

"I am sorry Nozomu-kun. I just went to take a stroll." Sumi answered before Nozomu asked anything. Her eyes showed no emotions. They were cold and lifeless. Finally Sumi asked Nozomu was she wanted to ask all the while.

"Nozomu-kun I have something to say. Would you kindly follow me."

**~ Inside The House~**

"Nozomu-kun I have something to say to you. Please do listen to me." Sumi said with a harsh voice. Even though outside she should a strong appearance, but inside she was getting more and more scared about the consequences of her action. But she could'nt stop now, could she?

"Yes, Mrs. Sumi was is it you want to tell me?" Nozomu asked worriedly since he saw a completely different person in front of him.

"Nozomu-kun my marriage with you was a quite sudden to me but still after giving a thought to it, I think I am going to accept your proposal. But I have some conditions which need to be fulfilled and have to be fulfilled after our marriage. So, do you or do you not agree?" after saying what she wanted, she looked at Nozomu intently.

Nozomu was beyond shocked at the words that Sumi spoke.

"Mrs. Sumi what are you saying so suddenly?" Nozomu asked still shocked with what Sumi said to him.

"Nozomu-kun, I am not going to repeat again but since you failed to understand my 'request' I shall have to repeat again for your sake. As I was saying, I will marry you if you accept my conditions. Will you or will you not accept them? I will give you some time to think. Let's say tomorrow morning, I shall wait for your answer. Please do take your time till then. I shall take my leave now. Goodnight Nozomu-kun" saying this Sumi went away leaving a shocked and confused Nozomu behind. He couldn't think straight now with all that confusion.

'Did Mrs. Sumi speak to me like that just now? What just happened to her suddenly?' Nozomu frantically thought and pondered about it.

**Meanwhile…**

**~ At Eisuke's Place~**

Eisuke kept silent and was sitting on the floor looking blankly ahead. 'I hope she didn't get confused or anything. What if somrthing happened to her?' at that thought Eisuke broke from his daze and at the same time Souichiro came.

"Eisuke, what happened? You look quite worried." Souichiro asked with confusion.

"Sumi! She…she…"

"What happened to Sumi? Did she come here? Where is she?" Souchiro asked frantically.

Snapping out of his horrifying daze Eisuke calmed himself down and sat down again. "Souchiro, we have to have a talk."

To be continued….

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I will definitely write more next time. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too. **

**Next chapter will be updated on 29/02/12.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am extremely sorry guys for the late update. Hope you all will forgive me. But here is the next chapter. Thank you for waiting to those who liked my story. Please to enjoy!**

**Chapter-3**

Eisuke finally told Souchiro about Sumi and her past. Souchiro understood the situation but was quite worried about her. He wanted to meet her as soon as possible but found it quite impossible.

Meanwhile…

Nozomu was thinking hard about what Sumi proposed. He was thinking of both the consequences and the benefits of her offer. After giving a thought about it he went to sleep.

**~ The Next Day ~**

"Good Morning, Miss Sumi." Nozomu suddenly said.

"Ahh! It's you Nozomu-kun. You scared me there." Sumi squeaked out and also wished him a good morning. But then she was eagerly waiting for his answer. So she started the conversation at first. "So, Nozomu-kun have you decided about it?" Even though she was looking at him quite intently, but inside she felt the need of air as she was feeling suffocating inside her.

"Yes, I do agree to accept all your conditions. But I also have a condition. So, will you accept it?" Nozomu said.

Sumi was quite taken back but she was determined to do anything for Souchiro. So without giving a second thought she accepted Nozomu's proposal.

Nozomu started, "Miss Sumi I want you to….

Souchiro had a bad feeling. He wanted to meet Sumi as soon as possible. So he decided to leave quickly before his work hour started. After coming out he saw Sumi in a bad shape. She looked like she had run a marathon and had a flushed face. The moment he saw her he knew that something was wrong and that she was crying her eyes out due it.

"SUMI!" Souchiro screamed out. Hearing his voice Sumi quickly ran towards him and hugged him tightly and was crying. She clutched his shirt as if she would never let him go anywhere. Being worried about her, Souchiro quickly took her inside and sat her down. Eisuke also became quite worried seeing her in this state. Both of them understood that something happened to her with Nozomu. They both asked what happened after she had calmed down.

"Sumi, did Nozomu did something to you?' Souchiro asked slowly. He became more and more worried the minutes passed by.

Sumi took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She decided that it was time to fight her fears and stand by Souchiro at all cost. So she started saying what happened in the morning.

**Recap**

"_Good Morning, Miss Sumi." Nozomu suddenly said._

"_Ahh! It's you Nozomu-kun. You scared me there." Sumi squeaked out and also wished him a good morning. But then she was eagerly waiting for his answer. So she started the conversation at first. "So, Nozomu-kun have you decided about it?" Even though she was looking at him quite intently, but inside she felt the need of air as she was feeling suffocating inside her. _

"_Yes, I do agree to accept all your conditions. But I also have a condition. So, will you accept it?" Nozomu said._

_Sumi was quite taken back but she was determined to do anything for Souchiro. So without giving a second thought she accepted Nozomu's proposal._

_Nozomu started, "Miss Sumi I want you to marry me by today and sign a contract about to never divorce me. Actually I should say that until I don't die you can never be separated from me. So Miss. Sumi do you agree?" Nozomu became content with the expression he got. _

_Sumi was beyond shock at what she heard. She became like a statue when she heard about it. She couldn't say anything. She just stared at Nozomu with wide eye. _

"_Oh! Miss. Sumi I forgot it but can you kindly state me your conditions now since I am finished with mine." _

_Sumi got up as fast as she could and without turning back ran away from the house…._

**Present time**

"Souchiro please take me away from here. Please take me as far as youi can. I don't want to be separated from you. Please take me way!" Sumi cried out and clanged to Souchiro. He hugged her as tight as he could. He couldn't think straight after what he heard. He finally decided to leave the place as soon as possible. But he remembered that he didn't have enough money to take them far away from that place.

Sumi took hold of Souchiro's hand and said, "Souchiro. I really do love you and you are the only one with whom I want to live. Please let us just leave this place." Souchiro also thought about it and decided that he should run away from this place quick.

"Sumi get ready quickly. Eisuke you also get ready and also get the kids ready fast." Souchiro almost screamed out. After they were all prepared they quickly went out.

"Hello there my friend. Are you going somewhere?" Out of nowhere Nozomu called out. "I suppose you are planning to run away with my wife aren't you? You are one daring friend I have got." Nozomu said it out with a chuckle.

Hearing him say his wife as his, Souchiro became angry and ran towards him and caught hold of his collar. "Nozomu mind your place! She is my wife! MINE ALONE! Shut your mouth!" Souchiro screamed out and was about to slap him when suddenly two men caught hold of him.

"Mr. Souchiro you are under arrest for illegally and forcefully taking Miss. Sumi away from here. Please come with us without any troubles." The police officer suddenly said out. Sumi was beyond shock at what was happening. Before she could do anything Nozomu took hold of her wrist and almost dragged her to the car. Then and there Sumi fainted as she couldn't bear it anymore. Where else Souchiro struggled to get free but all his efforts were a fail. He had no other choice but to go with them. Eisuke silently saw the whole situation and when finally they all were gone he went inside and decided that it was time to find the truth about Sumi and help her get out of this situation. And he very well knew who could help him in this regard.

Eisuke finally arrived at his desired destination. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door, "Yes, how may I help you?" she said out.

"Can I meet Mr. Ijuuin?" Eisuke silently said out.

"Master is busy at the moment. But if you want you can wait for him." The maid quickly said since she could clearly see the urgency in his face.

"Yes, please I would love to wait until he is done with his work."

"Then sir, please come in. I shall go and inform Master about you. Sir could you kindly tell me your name?" the maid asked Eisuke.

"Just tell him that I am Sumi's elder brother, Eisuke. And also please tell him to come quick as this is about his son, Nozomu Ijuuin too." Eisuke loudly said out.

The maid was taken back hearing about the young master. So she quickly ran to the stairs.

"Sir, may I come in?" the maid squeaked out.

"Yes, come in. what is your urgency?" Mr. Ijuuin asked.

The maid unable to say anything and was also very scared thinking that what could have happened to the young master. But then she had to inform whether she liked it or not.

"Sir, a mister named Eisuke has come telling that he has to talk to you about young master and he also mentioned that it was very urgent."

"Okay. Tell him that I am coming."

The maid bowed her head and went away.

"Mr. Eisuke. Master is coming. So please wait for him. Do you want anything?" the maid asked.

"No its okay. I will wait for him."

"Mr. Eisuke. How may I help you?" suddenly Mr. Ijuuin spoke out.

"Mr. Ijuuin I am extremely sorry to disturb you but I have something important to discuss something regarding my sister Sumi and your son Nozomu. If you can spare some time please do hear me out." Eisuke was now intently looking towards him and was sure that he would agree to what he wanted to say.

"Very well then. Let us sit down and discuss this matter since I think this is quite a serious matter."

To be continued…..

**I hope you all will like this chapter. Please do review and give me some suggestions. Thank you everyone.**

**I will try to update as fast I can but I am sure that it will take something. But please do wait for me. Once again thanks to those who liked my story and waited for my next update. ^_^**


End file.
